1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with thermoplastic bag construction, and more particularly the construction of bags to be supplied in multiple bag packs wherein severable tabs interlock the bags and allow for a separable dispensing of the individual bags. Such bags normally incorporate integral handles and are mounted on a dispensing rack by the tabs which are severed as the individual bags are physically pulled from the rack.
The bags are frequently formed by utilization of flattened tube portions selectively severed from a length of tubing of appropriate material and subsequently heat sealed along the lower and upper edges thereof. An appropriate mouth-defining U-shaped cutout is normally made through the sealed upper edge, the cutout simultaneously defines opposed handles. The known bags have been formed both with and without side gussets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical examples of the known prior art will be seen in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,411, to Schwarzkopf PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,170, to Orem PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,832, to Kuklies et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,122, to Christie
Schwarzkopf illustrates a basic bag construction wherein a partially severed U-shaped flap defines a detachable tab which, upon separation from the bag, forms two handles. The partially severed flap constitutes the means by which the bag is mounted in a pack and on a dispensing rack.
The patent to Kuklies et al discusses the general nature of the known art, as exemplified by the Schwarzkopf patent, and proposes modifications in the handle configuration, the configuration of the bag mouth, and the location of the detachable tab. Basically, Kuklies et al provides a handle and mouth arrangement which includes an enlarged projecting detachable tab fixed centrally along the mouth by a perforated or tear area, the opposed ends of the mouth incorporating downwardly enlarged notches indicated as being for stress relief. Upon removal of the Kuklies bag from the mounting tab, the mouth of the bag retains, along each bag wall, an upwardly projecting flap with a perforation-defined edge and opposed enlarged end notches. The projecting flap and perforation edge, in the high stress area of the bag mouth, form areas of potential weakness.
Both Christie and Orem disclose racks for stacks of handle bags. The bags in Orem include detachable perforated tabs along the mouth-defining upper edges of the bag walls.